The Vivi Show
by Children of the fire
Summary: me and my friend did this for fun,vivi fans enjoy,please read and review! flames don't bother me
1. Default Chapter

this is the fanfic called the vivi show{day 1}  
  
  
  
"Good morning boys and girls,now its time for the.."said the lady  
  
"ah shut the hell up"said Vivi."oh kids..my bad..anyway todays guest are huh..hey whats that word"said vivi as reading the paper in his hand.  
  
The lady comes over"it says Steiner and Beatrix"said the lady.  
  
"Ok Ok you can go now...todays guest are steiner and Beatrix"  
  
The people cheer on when Beatrix came out,Beatrix waved at the people.However the people boo Steiner when he came out."shut up a captain of pluto don't have to take this shit"yelled Steiner.The Kids started crying.Vivi said"Steiner come sit down"  
  
"Yes Master Vivi as you wish"said Steiner smiling as he walk to Vivi and Beatrix.  
  
"Well tell me Steiner how is Dagger and Zidane"asked Vivi."well Princess is always yelling at Zidane.."said Steiner."Because He Always drinking and flirting with girls"said Beatrix."Noone ask you Beatrix"said Steiner.  
  
Vivi said"hey steiner before the show we took a vote..we all voted for you to wear a pink dress"  
  
"what no knight shall not do anything like that shit"yelled Steiner."STEINER STEINER STEINER"yelled the crowd wanted him to put the dress on."Find"said Steiner.5 minutes later Steiner came out the dress was ripped on the sides."oh my giddy aunt"said Beatrix  
  
"HOLY SHIT I DID'NT KNOW STEINER WOULD REALLY DO IT HAHAHA"laughted Vivi."grrr shut up..damn teens"said Steiner.Beatrix yelled "how darn you the queen is a teen"  
  
Beatrix ran over,off the stage and beat up Steiner.the crowd started yelling"VIVI VIVI VIV VIVI..."Beatrix then took out save the queen blade."Beatrix please calm down I know this is your Pms week.."said Steiner."What grr thats it.."yelled Beatrix.Vivi looked around the room not even thinking about the fight he just stared at Mace of Zeus  
  
and all the staff around the room.Beatrix swing the blade and let go .."oh man I have to be the most butterfingers woman in the world"said Beatrix.The blade went to the stage it bearly misses Vivi Â but it got Mace of Zeus.Vivi looked at the broken staff.A tear came out of his face."My Staff..Mace of Zeus the only staff I really wanted...GONE'said Vivi.Everyone stared at Vivi."Did you know miss Beatrix THATS the ONlY Mace of Zeus"Vivi yelled.Stenier ran up to the stage."Master Vivi now what"said Steiner."The woman lucky I can't use doomsday nomore"said Vivi."Who are you calling woman puppet"said Beatrix."Master Vivi didn't you master Doomsday"said Stenier."Oh yea thank you Steiner"said Vivi.Vivi took a High Mage Staff and caste Doomsday.Everyone in the room was gone."Master Vivi wanna go get Ice cream"ask Stenier."Ok"said Vivi  
  
"Thats it for the Vivi Show"said the lady."hold on"said Vivi.He went up and attack the lady."ok lets go"said Vivi.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â THE END 


	2. Vivi show day 2-special guest Freya

The Vivi Show{day 2}  
  
  
  
Â "Welcome boys and girls its time for the.."said the lady."Hey didn't I kill you"said Vivi.The lady smiles at Vivi with her mouth open showing her teeth.  
  
"Gross hey lady your scareing us hahaha"said Vivi.The crowd laughts.  
  
"Todays guest is Freya Crescent from Rats town"said Vivi.When Freya came out people cheer.Freya walked slowly to Vivi.Vivi said"Freya hows Burmecia".  
  
"I went there last year and help rebuild"said Freya."Oh Vivi we have questions to ask come on people and kids raise your hands to ask Freya a question"said Vivi.Freya look up "the girl in a ponytail spesk up"said Freya.  
  
"Why are you a rat"ask the girl."Why do you wear slutly dresses"ask Freya.  
  
The girl sat down.Freya said"you boy in blue ask me anything you wish to know"."Are you gay"ask the boy."No but I bet you are wearing that ugly blue girly ass jacket and pants"said Freya.Vivi laughted.Freya looked around."You Â   
  
the boy ith spiky hair"said Freya."Hi I'm Goku I was wondering if you had any food"said Goku."Get your shity ass out of the place and go home to that bitch ChiChi"said Freya.Vivi fell on the floor laughting.Freya looked at Vivi."Ha ok Freya haha do you know that guy who forgot you"said Vivi."Yes we got married and had a daugther..Faith is her name"said Freya.Vivi got up."Well lets get her on the phone"said Vivi.Freya dial the number.234-897-2200."Holla"said a little voice."Faith this is your mother talk right"said Freya.Faith said "Mom I can't chat now."  
  
"Faith this is Vivi how old are you"asked Vivi. "i'm 3 in a half"said Faith."Good I'm 7 years older then bitch get your dum ass father on the phone"said Vivi.Freya looked at Vivi."Never seen you act like this before"said Freya."Hello"said Faithly.Vivi said "Your stupid thats all I wanted to say."  
  
Â Vivi hung the phone up.Suddenly a Weird person came on stage."ahhh"said the Weird person.He attack Freya and took off her Helment."look no hair hahahaha"said the weird person.Freya took him and said "look a discovery a new race The Shit people"said Freya.Vivi Said "Wow not one but ywo things are reveal this was a great show of the Vivi show."  
  
"Hey Vivi wanna get some Ice cream"ask Freya."Ok" said Vivi ."wait I have a question Lady Freya"said a man."what" said Freya."whats your favorite season"asked the man."Spring because flowers bloom,butterflies fly and I like to ruin it all plus it makes my hometown shine"said Freya."You are gay"said the man.Freya looked at Vivi."wanna see something cool"said Freya.Vivi said Yes.Freya threw her sphere and hit the man in the forehead."The gonna leave a mess"said Freya.Vivi agree."Lets go get Ice cream now"said Vivi.  
  
Â Â Â  


	3. Amarant

Â "Hello everybody and welcome to the.."said the lady."ahh shut up!!!"yelled Vivi."Vivi Vivi Vivi"yelled a 2 year old girl who like Vivi."shut up little punks"said Vivi."Thats really charming"said Amarant."Amarant why are you here"ask Vivi."Thats not a nice way to say hello"said Amarant."Hello my ass why are you here"said Vivi."Well I heard you had a little kids show but this is more like older people show and also I slash that black mage #288 so I am todays guest"said Amarant.Vivi looked at him."Find but this will cost you 1000 gil"said Vivi in a little evil voice.Amarant threw the money to Vivi.Amarant walked slowly over there."Hurry up old man before the shows over"yelled Vivi.Amarant Yelled"Damn it kid don't make me use my rune claw and cut you up."  
  
Â "Amarant I have a question are you a human"said a gay guy."Are you a gay guy"said Amarant calmly."Yes..am I fat"said the gay."Yes and your ugly"said Amarant.Vivi laught a little."Wanna go out"said the gay guy."You can go out with Eiko she's gay too"said Amarant.Vivi laught hard."No Â I only like boys"said the gay guy."Shit you look more like a ugly fat girl"said Amarant.Vivi laught so that shit came out."Oh little Vivi went poop"said the lady."She called the shit poop!"said Amarant.Now Vivi laught like there was no tomorrow because hey there is'nt!  
  
Â "Amarant"said a girl voice.A woman ran up to the stage."Holy Shit it's Lani"said Amarant.Lani came up and hugged him."I love you Amarant"said Lani.  
  
Â "Get this ugly bitch off me"said Amarant.Vivi looked at him."Miss Lani I have totell you to get the stage because you might break my staff"said Vivi.  
  
"Vivi if you get her off me I'll give you another Mace of Zeus"said Amarant.Vivi said"oh hell yea."  
  
Â Vivi use Blizzaga on her.She was turn to ice."Ok now give me the best damn staff in the world" said Vivi."We have 15 more minutes of the show left lets me a game with Vivi"said Amarant.He took out the staff."Turn around Vivi"said Amarant.Vivi looked at him"Son Of A Bitch Give Me It NOW!!!!!!"yelled Vivi.Amarant put the Staff away.Vivi turn around.Amarant went and hid the staff under a rug."Ok find the Mace"said Amarant.  
  
Â Vivi looked around.he walk on the rug.He felt a little pole and then he looked under."Oh no my Mace I broke it NO!!!"said Vivi.Amarant said "My bad".Vivi turned to him."You will have to suffer"said Vivi.Vivi took his rode off, and pants off.Then his hat."OH SHIT"said Amarant.Vivi was all black.Amarant cried"I can't take I'll give you 1 million gil just put your rode,hat and pants on"said Amarant.Vivi took his gil and did what he said.  
  
The lady smiled the whole time.  
  
Â Â "Hey Vivi wanna get ice cream" said Amarant."Ok"said Vivi.Lani broke the ice."Amarant wait for me"said the gay guy and Lani."Hold on"said Vivi.Vivi use Thundaga on both of them."Lets go"said Vivi. 


	4. Eiko

The Vivi show{Day 4}  
  
Â "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT"said Vivi.The lady smile."Today we will not have no guests..because people are going to the festival"said Vivi.The kids looked sad.A boy with glasses stared at Vivi."What are you looking at"said Vivi."N-nuthin sir"said the boy."Vivi I'm here am I late"said A young girl voice."Oh no it's.."said Vivi.  
  
Â "Eiko"said the lady in a ruff voice.Eiko ran to Vivi."Well you will how to do..any questions for Eiko"asked Vivi."Yes the boy who looks like a nerd"said Eiko."Whats that shiny point thingy on your head"said the boy.".....Little stupid kids"said Eiko.A girl ran up to eiko and bite her horn."What the Hell hey get the hell off me"Said Eiko.The kids laughted.Eiko took out Angel Flute and hit the girl about 100 times."Thats gotta hurt"said Vivi.Eiko horn was broken off.She summon rebirth flame to fix it.Vivi took out the broken parts of his Mace of Zeus."Eiko I'm demanding you to fix this"said Vivi."No"yelled Eiko.:"Hey Eiko remerber this letter.."said Vivi."YOU WOULD'NT"said Eiko."I would"said Vivi."Ok ok here rebirth flame.......Done now give me that"said Eiko."First you must get nasty"said Vivi."..I will pee in your face i will fart in your mouth I will shit on these walls Vivi"said Eiko."No i mean Nasty Nasty"said Vivi.Eiko pull down her pants and underwear.She mooned the tv and kids."Gross"said the kids.She open her butt cheeks and showed her butt hole."Hey look butt hair"said a boy.Vivi put the Mace of Zeus in a glass tude.The lady walks to Eiko and whips her butt."Owww"said Eiko.The kids laughted"Eiko got a spanking"  
  
Â Ring Ring.The phone rang.The lady picked up the phone.Cids Head and hands Â  popped out of the phone.He choked the Lady."How dare you spank my child thats my job bitch"said Cid.Vivi laughted.Eiko laughted.The kids laughted.Everyone laughted.  
  
Â Â Eiko kissed Vivi."What in the bloody hell damn it I have germs you slut"said Vivi.Eiko smiles.  
  
Â Â "Hey Vivi wanna go get Ice cream"asked Eiko."Ok"said Vivi.The boy in glasses stares at Vivi as he was walking."Hold on"said Vivi.Vivi walks to the boy with glasses.Vivi punches him.The boy died!!!"You were ugly so I had to end your life..."said Vivi.He walked to Eiko."Let's go"said Vivi. 


	5. Quina

The Vivi {day 5} {Quina talks funny in the game so I didn't put mistakes in this chapter when quin talking because thats how Heshe really talks}  
  
Â "Hey and welcome to my daddys show"said Vivi only girl black mage"Hey thats my line"said the lady."Hey dad watch this.."said one of Vivis sons.He caste tornado and the lady got sucked in."How in the bloody hell did you kill that bitch..I try everyday but...oh well let's bring out our guest..Quina"said Vivi.Quina ran out and onto the stage.Quina looked at the little black mages.  
  
Â Â "Get in my Belly"said Quina.Vivi yelled"Quina don't you dare eat my children are I will kick your arse so hard it'll kiss the moons".Quina went and set down.  
  
Â Â Then all of a sudden the chair broke."Damn it Quina your gonna buy me a new chair"said Vivi"anyway it's bring your son of a bitch brats to work today".Vivis kids were chewing the bottom of oak staff."Hey stop that or your gonna get a spankin"yelled Vivi.He kids put the staff back and set down."OK so anyway Quina.."Said Vivi.Quina was over in the corner chewing on one of Vivis sons.Vivi ran over there and hit he/she head.His son came out."Oh dad this thing has a smelly mouth "said Vivi son.Vivi walkedto he chair.Follow by Quina, and his son.Vivi looked at his kids."I have 13 kids and if one is missing it's curtains for you got's it"said Vivi.  
  
Â Â "Got it"said Quina.  
  
Â Â "hahahaha this is fun"said Vivi's sons.They were throwing the Vivi's daugthers Dagger doll."Thats my boys hahah....HEY STOP THAT Â SIT DOWN OR I WILL SPANK YOU"said Vivi.They all set down.Quina set up."I want my baby back baby back baby back I want my baby back.."said Quina.Vivi ask Quina a question."Will you eat out of one the kid asses if I gave you frogs"said Vivi."froggies i eat frog"said Quina.  
  
Â Â A Boy got up."Hey Quina heres a idea I'll give you a spoon and you can eat my ass with it"said the Boy.Vivi noticed something.Vivi Â started thinkin{Why did that boy get up like that..Quina did'nt do nothing}.Then the boy said"Yes Yes thats the spot..YES"said The boy as Quina was eatin out of his ass with it."Oh he's gay now I see"said Vivi. All of a sudden Â the Cypress pile fell down and broke.Vivi got mad as he saw the staff broke.  
  
Â Â Â Â "I's dunno's how's you's done's it's but's i's know's you's done's it's"said Vivi.He went to the little black mage's who set there.  
  
Â Â He picked up the his daugther and gave her a spanking.He gave all his children a spanking."Hehehehe Vivi's children getting a spanking"said a girl.  
  
Â Quina went to Vivi."Where my frog"said Quina."It's in my ass so fuck off"said Vivi as he stared at the broken staff in shame.Quina then pull down his pants and ate out of Vivi ass."Holy Shit"said Vivi.Quina ate the Frog."I'll never shit right again.."said Vivi.  
  
Â Â " Vivi wanna get Â Ice cream"said Quina."Ok"said Vivi."Hey Quina...Call me"said the boy who Quina ate out of his ass.Vivi said"hold on".  
  
Vivi picked up the broken staff and threw it at the boy.The staff hit and knock his eyes out.Vivi's kids got up and follow him'"Lets go"said Vivi. 


	6. Dagger

The Vivi Show {Day 6}  
  
Â Â Â "Hey and welcome for today's show"said Vivi.Vivi looked around."....Wheres the lady" Vivi said."Did'nt one of your sons kill her"said a 16 year old woman walking to the stage."Dagger....Hi ....huh yes thats true my son did kill her"said Vivi.Dagger walked and remove the wooden chair and put a soft chair next to Vivi."Hey Dagger huh can you give me a little..."said Vivi."Hey princess Garnet you gots alot of fans mail"said a Little man running to Dagger giving her the Three tons of bags.Dagger grin at the mailman."So Vivi can I sing a song I wanna sing please"said Dagger."Sure"said Vivi,as he smile and daydreaming of them two."I hate you because you always play the same old song and always fart all day long I.."sang Dagger."You suck"said the mailman."I'll sing...Dagger will you take your shirt off, spin it around your head like a helicopter"sang Vivi.Dagger looked at him and she started taking her shirt and did spin it like a helicopter.She started flying.Vivi said"Hey I wanna ride",He jump in her bra and grab her boobs.Dagger said"Why are you doing that"???"Well silly I need to hold on to something"said Vivi.Dagger smiled"oh"said Dagger"can we go down now".Vivi was too busy sucking her boob!!!"Vivi"Yelled Dagger."Sorry I was thirsty ..Yeah babe lets go down"said Vivi.The went down and set down in their chairs."ok we have Vivi spy's camera well Dagger dear wanna see Â what we spyed"said Vivi."Ok sure"said Dagger.Vivi turn on the tv.On this tape it showed the bath in the castle."Oh no"said Vivi.On the tape Dagger walked in the bath.  
  
Â Â Dagger got mad.  
  
Â Â In the tape Dagger got undress and washed herself."Lets just move on"said Vivi.He took the tape out of the vcr and noticed something.He said to himself"Shit only have naked Dagger tape...","Vivi is there another tape"asked Dagger.Vivi Said no.Dagger set there.  
  
Â Â Â Something suddenly fell out of Daggers pockets.Vivi looked"Anti- Beauty potion..you mean your not really beauiful"said Vivi."NO"aid Dagger,she started crying.Vivi ran and Said"Now now don't cry i don't care if you are ugly as long as you use this potion I'll always dream of doing the nasty with you"!!!  
  
Â Â Â Dagger stop crying and smile."Here Dagger"said Vivi,He took a out a potion."Drink this"said Vivi.  
  
Â Â Â She did.Her boobs went out 10 times bigger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Â Â "Hey Vivi wanna go get ice cream"said Dagger."Ok"said Vivi."I wanna go"said the mailman."Hold on"said Vivi.Vivi caste flare and killed the mailman.Vivi walked to Dagger and touch her butt:}"Lets go"said Vivi. 


	7. Zidane

The Vivi Show{Day7}  
  
Â Â "Hello ladys and gens."said Vivi.Vivi looked over like he would always do."Wheres my new girl.."said Vivi.A angry face rush in the show."Vivi how could you do this HOW I saved your life on the airship"Yelled Zidane."Well she fell for me"said Vivi.Zidane face then turn sad.He walked to Vivi.Vivi,pat Zidane on the back."Shit Zidane you're single again how all the sex you want buddy"said Vivi.Zidane's face turn to a smile."Ok I will"said Zidane.  
  
Â Â Zidane went to the chair and laught"Hey if you are watching this Dagger you're a Bitch and I think Ruby better in bed then you are....sorry Blank I did it before I return to Dagger me and Ruby...forget it"said Zidane.  
  
Â Vivi smiled He started saying to himself"Dagger gonna kill him after the show"!  
  
Â Â Â "Yo Vivi Get three ladies and let me play the Zidane Dating game"said Zidane.Vivi started calling three ladies on the phone.  
  
Â Â Â When the Ladies arrived Vivi gave Zidane detail about."Lucy eats from her belly button and speaks dog"said Vivi  
  
Â Â "Katie a real woman as she says and she picks her nose nd likes the peel cats"said Vivi.  
  
Â Â "Last is Marron a oman who hates Eiko!!!"said Vivi.  
  
Â Â Â Zidane wonder."How in the bloody hell does Marron know Eiko"asked Zidane.Vivi explain"She is a summoner"."Oh well if she hates Eiko then bring her out"said Zidane.Lucy and Katie comes out and waves to Zidane good bye."Wow they're hot no wait SEXY...oh gimme them two in"said Zidane.  
  
Â Â Suddenly Marron runs out and hugs Zidane."Ahhh get this ugly bitch off of me"said Zidane.Vivi cracks up laughting!Zidane looks at Marron.Zidane face starts breaking.Marron ran because Zidane was so ugly.Zidane was sad and started cry."You murder how ..HOW could you break something so beauiful..."said Zidane.Marron stopped"Because I felt like it"she said and left.  
  
Â Â Zidane did'nt say a thing..."Dagger"was all he said.Vivi Â looked and laught at him.Zidane was shocked but Vivi did change.  
  
Â Â "Hey Vivi wanna go get ice cream"Said Zidane."Ok"said Vivi.Marron walked backin."Hold on"said Vivi.Vivi uses Stop on Marron."Lets go"said Vivi. 


	8. THE END

The Vivi Show{Day 8}  
  
"Good afternoon it's time for my show"said Vivi."Now we noticed the past week Â we had guests from my mates,Zidane,Steiner,Dagger,Amarant,Freya,Quina..well noone likes Eiko so..."said Vivi  
  
All of a sudden the floor was shaking.Then a blast came from the roof."It's it's"said Vivi.  
  
"Kuja"said Everyone.  
  
Â "Thats right now I have came to put this black mage to his death"said Kuja."Hahahahahaha but you cannot for I Vivi will kick your arse...arsehole"said Vivi.Kuja Smiled."I'll knock that smile off your face"said Vivi.Kuja then Â tranced!!!"Now I will show you the true Â magic black mage"said Kuja."Bring it on little girl"said Vivi."I'm older than you and I am a boy"yelled Kuja."Yeah right I bet you get more phone calls from boys then girls"said Vivi."You little pointy hat.."said Kuja." Look at me oh look at me I like to dress as a girl,and wear Â makeup and like to destroy places because I'm Kuja!"said Vivi in a little girl voice."Grrr..."said Kuja."Oh no what is this I broke a nail now what shall I do if my slaves see me like this"said Vivi."Shut the ---- up"said Kuja."Yes ma'ma"said Vivi.Kuja was piss off.Vivi looked at Kuja."Your zipper open"said Vivi.Kuja looked down but he didn't have a zipper."First MISTAKE!!"said Vivi.Vivi caste doomsday."Ahhh"said Kuja.The sky was dark.Vivi caste Meteor on Kuja while Kuja was lying on the floor.  
  
All of a sudden it rained.Kuja got up."I'll show you"said Kuja.Kuja robe went up as the winds blew."Hahahahahaha Kuja wears underwear"said Vivi.  
  
Kuja pulled his robe down.  
  
Vivi laughted.  
  
Kuja smiled.  
  
"Listen you little black jack your death so have fun until you died"said Kuja.Vivi took his Robe,pants,hat,gloves and shoes off.He threw them on the floor.Vivi's Clothing smashed into the floor,it weight a ton!"Hahahaha look at this the mage is all black"said Kuja.Vivi took the robe of lords and put it on.Then he got the Mace of Zeus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Kuja then took all the remaining staff and launch them to Vivi.Vivi dodge them{like the matrix}and then his eyes glowed!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr.288 taught me this"said Vivi.Vivi caste flare x 10.Flames hit kuja and his hair was on fire.  
  
  
  
"AHHHH my hair's on fire,put it out put it out!"said Kuja.  
  
Â Â Vivi laughted and then uses another attack.Vivi put down the mace and put both hands in the air."Goku taught me this......SPIRIT BOMB!!!!!!"said Vivi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â A big ball of enery hit Kuja,to his death.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Well thats it for the Vivi show.....hey now how am I suppose to get ice cream?"said Vivi. Â   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm good question,who will get Vivi ice cream,and why didn't Vivi get a cold from not wearing pants,found out on the next Vivi show"said a mysterious voice.  
  
"....who is that voice,HEYM I'M SUPPOSE TO SAY THE LAST WORDS ON THIS SHOW BUDDY"Yelled Vivi  
  
  
  
"Whatever"said the voice  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â The End  
  
  
  
"Hey don't put the end,I'm the host of this ------- show! And I get the ---- --- last ------- words"said Vivi,who was very angery at the moment.  
  
"Hey I'm angey you damn author,I GET THE LAST WORDS HERE"yelled Vivi.  
  
  
  
"Well sorry"said the author."Thats ore like it!!!!"said Vivi.  
  
Â "Hey Vivi wanna go get ice cream"said the author."Ok"said Vivi."Hahahaha"said the voice."hold on"said Vivi.Vivi use a spirit bomb on the whole show."let's go"said Vivi. 


End file.
